Crystal Flow
by BlackSwan707
Summary: Max has been kicked out of the flock because they believed she was selling them to the school for money. She crash lands at Camp Half-blood and learns she is a demigod, but she doesn't go by Maximum Ride. Instead she calls herself Crystal Flow. What happens when the flock come to Camp Half-blood two years after? R&R No flames please. Sequel is finally up.
1. Chapter 1: Abandoned

**BlackSwan707: I do not own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 1: Abandoned

Max P.O.V.

I was in a meadow in peace, but too peaceful.

_Be prepared Max,_ I heard the voice say. _Something terrible is about to occur._

I woke up with a start. Probably just a bad dream I thought as I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

It was quiet the whole time. Too quiet in fact. I went downstairs and found a note on the table where the flock and I usually have breakfast. It said:

_Dear Max,_

_ We thought you loved us. Cared about us. You were like our mom, our rock. Now we realize what happened. It was an act, you loving Fang, being our mom and leader. All you wanted was money, so you sold our locations to the school. Why did you have to do that?_

_The Flock_

_P.S. Don't come looking for us or you'll regret it._

They believed that I sold our locations to the school! The family that I raised believes that I am a traitor! I went outside our home and flew as fast as I could.

Why did my life have to be so horrible!

About 3 hours later I went to back to regular speed and before I knew it I blacked out.

Percy P.O.V.

"Annabeth," I said.

I saw something fall from the sky. It was in the barrier so it couldn't be a monster and it was close enough that I could see it was a human but we humans don't randomly fall from the sky, right?

"What Seaweed Brain?" she said annoyed.

We had been discussing the new prophecy and she could tell I wasn't listening.

"A person fell from the sky," I said and started running in the direction the person fell.

"Great I have a delusional boyfriend," I heard her mutter and then she chased after me.

Finally we came to a clearing and we saw her. She was ghostly pale but you could still see she was beautiful.

She had dirty blond hair, but it was her wings that took most of my attention. They were like a work of art. They were brown with some white and black her and there. Great!

Now I'm sounding like a child of Athena.

Not that that's bad but still I'm the son of Poseidon, not Athena!

"My gods," I heard her mutter. I went over to her and gave her some ambrosia.

She slowly opened her eyes.

At first it took her a while to realize we were here and when she did she punched me in the face which hurt...

A LOT.

Let me refrain that I'd rather face Ares in a room for an hour rather than become her enemy.

She tried to run but fell down before she could take a step.

Then I realized how her ankle bad her ankle was twisted.

She started to shrink away from us when Annabeth said, "It's alright we just want to help you." She still seemed weary, but she didn't put up a fight.

Long story short she believed the demigod, monster, gods, and goddesses stuff faster than anyone I have ever known.

"What's your name," I finally asked.

Max P.O.V.

"What's your name," the guy who calls himself Percy.

Crap. What is my name?

It wasn't Maximum Ride anymore, she is gone.

Then it came to me. It was kind of girly but who cares.

"Crystal," I said.

"Crystal Flow."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Half Blood

**BlackSwan707: Sorry I haven't updated a while and thanks for the comments. They were very helpful. :P**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Half Blood

Percy P.O.V.

"Crystal," she said, "Crystal Flow."

Wow she told me her name and I haven't died! I call that step one. Oh and did I forget to mention that now you could barely tell she had crash landed in the forest ever since I gave her the ambrosia. I was itching to ask how she healed so quickly, but I didn't in case you know... She didn't want to talk about it and decided to murder me?

"Would you like to go to Camp Half Blood meet the camp director Chiron?" Annabeth asked with a trace hope in her eyes that she would.

How she had actually said that without a hint of fear in eyes or voice? I have no idea cause man that girl scares me to death.

"I guess so," she said still watching us warily.

Annabeth smiled so big I thought she might explode. Dang, she must like this girl a lot. Why? I don't know that either. Sadly, Annabeth snapped me back into this horrid

reality.

"Seaweed Brain! Stop daydreaming like a little 5 year old girl and follow me!" Annabeth said and started walking in the direction camp is.

Silently I followed them and Annabeth started asking her questions.

"So how old are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm 16," she replied.

16? That's the same age as us. Sorry, to be Mr. Obvious but that means she's the same age as I am! That means I can't do the, I'm older than you so don't kill me move, but it probably wouldn't work though.

Even if she was 6.

"Cool," Annabeth said, "Percy and I are 16 too."

She smiled a just a little bit. Wait! She smiled! She actually smiled!

"So do you know both of your parents?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh," Annabeth whispered, disappointed.

"I don't look a bit like my dad though. I wouldn't mind kicking his butt," she said quickly.

Annabeth brightened up a bit and thankfully we had finally reached camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Annabeth said proudly.

"Oh my goodness," she said looking at it in awe.

"You haven't been to many places have you," I asked.

She was probably like me, stuck at this one town or city for most of her life.

"No," she said shocking me, "I've been to more places than I could count."

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as if remembering those many memories that she must have.

"So did you run away from home?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"No," she said.

She looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"No," she repeated, "I was kicked out. Well more like abandoned. Mom and my sister Ella are probably the only ones that like me now."

Instantly, I felt guilty. I tried to imagine everyone from Camp Half Blood saying I couldn't stay here and my Mom being the only one who liked me.

"We're here," Annabeth said quietly.

Max/Crystal P.O.V.

"We're here," Annabeth said.

I liked her. She seemed like she could fight back unlike the guy name Percy or Seaweed Brain as Annabeth said.

Anyways, Annabeth said she is the daughter of

Athena and Percy is the son of Poseidon. Actually, Seaweed Brain does fit him better.

I looked at where she was looking and saw a pretty good sized house. Two men were sitting on the porch.

One had a coke and the other had the upper half of a regular man and the lower half of a horse? The guy with the lower half of a horse's body must be Chiron,

the camp director that Annabeth talked about.

We walked up the steps and Annabeth said, "Chiron! We've found a new demigod!" "You have?" Chiron said, "How?"

Looking at Percy rather than Annabeth so Percy told the rather boring story of me falling from the sky, them finding me, healing me, telling me about Camp Half

Blood, and then coming here.

"Interesting," Chiron said at the end of the story and then said, "Why don't you two give Crystal a tour of camp."

They both nodded and motioned me to follow them.

They showed me the training area which amazing as was this climbing wall that shot out lava.

The eating area which would be awesome except you have to offer some food to the gods because they apparently they like the smell of burnt food and you

have to sit on a table based on who you godly parent is.

Please tell me I'm not the only one that finds that offensive.

They grew strawberries but you couldn't eat them which SUCKED! They showed me the cabins and how they were building cabins for the minor gods.

To me that seemed like the 12 Olympians have something I call a big ego.

Finally, we went to the armory which was awesome!

There were knives, swords, bows and arrows and many other things but they were made up of goldish metal instead of steel.

Annabeth called it celestial bronze and said it was the only thing that killed monsters but it hurt demigods too.

Thankfully it did not hurt mortals. I picked up a

sword but it was too long and unbalanced I guess you could say.

I tried to shoot a bow at a target but managed to almost hit a guy 100 feet away from the target while at the same time breaking the string which meant I was really meant to have this bow. (Note sarcasm)

Then I found two bracelets with round wooden beads.

"What are these," I asked Annabeth.

"Oh those," she said thinking and then said, "Well if you bump a bead on one bracelet with another bead from the other bracelet they transform into two knives."

So of course I bumped them together. (If any of you thought I wasn't going to do that you're either a sexist pig or a complete moron.

They fit in my hands perfectly. I looked at them at awe. At least I could trust that they would never betray me, ever. "What are they called," I asked Annabeth

"Whirlwinds," she replied.

All of a sudden there was this blinding flash. Annabeth looked at me and gasped in awe.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked.

"You've been claimed by Zeus. I must tell Chiron," she said and Annabeth and Percy ran to the Big House I think.

It was either that or the Big Hose but who would call anything the Big Hose unless it was a big hose? Maybe a roller coaster ride, but that still wouldn't sound right. Then

a bell rang telling everybody it was time for dinner. Why do I know that some of you morons might ask? Well I used this thing called common sense and my common sense

told me everyone was heading towards the eating area so therefore everyone must be going to eat. It's not like they're going to climb up on the table and sing Baby by

Justin Bieber. I shivered trying to imagine what would happen and let me tell you. It was NOT pretty. I went to the eating area and saw Percy and Annabeth. I could tell that they really loved each other. It reminded me of Fang and

I,before he called me a traitor and abandoned me with the help of the flock. Then I tried to get all the information about Zeus.

He was or I guess is the king of the gods.

Made Kronos, his father up chuck his siblings.

Son of Kronos and Rhea, I think.

Cheated on his wife, Hera way too many times.

Must have cheated on Hera again since I'm his daughter.

Has cool lightning bolts, so he can basically throw them at people who displease him.

So, that's all I know about Zeus.

Annabeth and Percy waved at me and Percy pointed to a table next to his and Annabeth left and went to a different table. I ate food which was delicious and said Sprite

and guess what I got? I got some Sprite! The goblets are almost the coolest inventions in Camp Half Blood in my opinion but I like my bracelets/knives a lot better that I have

around my wrists. The food was practically heaven. Soon dinner was over and I offered some food to my dad, Zeus. I think I could get used to this. Not being on the run. At least I have saved the world

and all. I went to the very first cabin. Cabin #1. It was very nice except there's a statue of this stern man who must be my father is staring the bunks except one in the corner, so, of course I went to the bed in the corner.

Man, this is going to be a long night.

**BlackSwan707: Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flock is Back

**BlackSwan707: Hi. :)**

Chapter 3: The Flock is Black

Crystal P.O.V.

It's been two years since the flock left me, but it has also been two years since I came to Camp Half Blood and have finally found a place

where I can stretch my wings and no one comes up and calls me a freak. In fact I usually keep my wings out most of the time. Most people

at the camp don't know my painful past though. They think since I'm the daughter of Zeus that I was born with wings. The only people

who know are my friends Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico, my sister Thalia, Chiron, and some of the gods.

This morning Grover is coming to camp with five new demigods that he found at a school he had said over an Iris message. He said they

were pretty powerful especially the youngest.

I went to breakfast and had my usual which is 3 glasses of sweet orange juice, 5 strips of delicious, delightful bacon, 3 cheesy omelets,

and 3 pieces of sadly ordinary toast.

What can say? I'm a growing bird kid. I then practiced my knife throwing which was really, really fun. I then went to sit by the big pine

guarding the border to wait for Grover and the five new demigods.

You see ever since Cronus had attacked Olympus someone always guarded the border for safety precautions.

I started humming different tunes while waiting for Grover. I waited for about an hour enjoying the pretty morning until then I heard

heavy thumping and people running even though I couldn't see it.

For those of you confused, ever since the flock abandoned me I got a few new powers and abilities. For example I can hear better than

Iggy (evil, traitorous coward!) which sometimes gets really annoying, control drafts for a little while, and I can control weather. Then I

finally saw six figures running from a bigger figure which is either a giant or a Cyclops. Well it looks like Grover is losing his touch. Poor

Grover. I touched two beads together with the bracelet and ran down the hill (with my wings showing) as they transformed. As soon as

the Cyclops came in range I threw one of my knives with all my might and it hit the Cyclops right above his eye. It exploded into dust

and I calmly went to pick the knife up and transform the knives back into bracelets as if nothing had happened. Then I looked at the new

demigods and stared at them in shock, but only for a few seconds and then made my face emotionless and put my mind block up only to

find it there already.

"Welcome to Camp Half blood," I managed to say calmly, "I'm Crystal Flow daughter of Zeus."

I couldn't believe they came to the only place they couldn't find me.

That's right folks.

It's the flock and they can see my wings.

**BlackSwan707: Sorry that it was so short. **


	4. Chapter 4: Why me?

**BlackSwan707: Sorry that it took so long to update! I had a vacation and a little writer's block.**

**Thanks for all the comments. **

Chapter 4: Why me?

Fang P.O.V.

We have been running from this same stupid, ugly Cyclops for around an hour.

Yes, you heard me correctly, a Cyclops.

You see after we found out Max betrayed us we went to school.

Not "The School" but the regular kind that regular people go to. At school we met Grover and he told us that we were supposedly "Greek Demigods" and

we had to leave now. We then held a flock meeting. I didn't want to go in case it was a trap but sadly I was outvoted 4 to 1, but even if I wasn't outvoted

I couldn't say no when Nudge wanted to go. Nudge didn't want to leave Max so I had to make Angel make Nudge come with us.

Finding Max was a traitor was enough, I didn't want to add Nudge staying with a traitor on the list. I looked at the others and saw that Angel and

Gazzy (don't ask why) were already slowing down.

I sure hope this "Camp Half Blood" is somewhere close and if it's not and I survive I'm going to kill Grover, bring him back to life, and kill him again.

Then I saw a hill with a giant pine tree. Maybe we could fly to the top while carrying Grover and hopefully escape becoming the Cyclops next lunch.

Just when Angel looked like she was about to faint a girl with wings like a hawk that looked around my age ran down the hill.

What in the world?

Those wings reminded me of M… Bad Fang! She betrayed you!

She's probably at The School anyways.

She touched a bead from one bracelet to another bead on an identical bracelet and they turned into two lethal looking knives made from some gold

colored metal.

When she got in range she threw one of her knives. I turned around just in time to see the knife that she threw go right above the Cyclops' eye and it

turned into dust.

Man, remind me to never get on the wrong side with this girl.

She went over to where the Cyclops had turn to dust and somehow turned the knives back into bracelets looking like it was completely normal to

transform bracelets into some of the most lethal knives I've seen and then transform them back into harmless bracelets.

She had brown hair and eyes, tall like us, and was also thin like has, but I could tell she worked out.

As I looked at her eyes I saw shock but then she put on a mask like mine. I'm pretty sure that I was the only one that saw it though.

Maybe I imagined it.

Finally she talked to us.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood," she said.

Thank the Lord!

"I'm Crystal Flow, daughter of Zeus. For those of you who don't know who Zeus is he's the king of the gods and is also god of the heavens and sky," she

added looking at us like she was sizing us up and then turned away and walked toward the pine tree I had noticed earlier.

Now it makes sense. Since the Zeus guy god of the sky and heavens he must have given her wings, if this isn't some joke.

_Angel,_ I asked in my mind. _Can you tell me what's going through Crystal's mind? _

_No Fang it's weird, she's got a mind block up._

_What about Grover's. _

_Yes, I can read Grover's ,but I can't read Crystal's and I don't know why!_

_Well, can you go into Grover's mind and see what he's thinking._

_Sure Fang._

She concentrated for a little while the replied,

_Right now he's thinking about how he can't wait to talk to his girlfriend named Juniper, and his friends named Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Crystal, _

_who is the same girl that disintegrated that Cyclops that was chasing us. Oh, and he's also thinking about how he can't wait to eat metal cans if that _

_helps._

_Uh... Thanks Angel._

_You're welcome, Fang._

"Are you two going to follow me or what?" I heard Crystal ask.

Then finally yet sadly noticed that while Angel and I have been having a mental conversation or whatever you want to call it, Crystal, Grover, and the

rest of the flock have been making their way towards Camp Half Blood. Oops… I jogged up there and flipped my hair in a way that makes girls crazy, at

least that's what I'm told. Instead of drooling at me she just looked at me in disgust and kept walking. Then I saw it and let me tell you it was amazing.

There were strawberry fields, cabins, and a whole lot more. Then Crystal stopped at a building that looked like a barn but wasn't exactly. She went up to

this dude that had the top half of a man and the bottom half of a horse.

"Chiron, we've got new demigods," Crystal said to the guy I guess is named Chiron.

"Do we?" Chiron said looking at each of us closely, "Would you please tell me your names?

"Nicholas Walker, but you can call me Nick," I said quickly.

"James Griffiths," Iggy said.

"Madison Brown," Nudge said quietly.

She didn't start talking a storm like she used to though. Ever since we left our traitorous leader Nudge has become different. She barely talks, hardly

buys clothes, and has matured a whole lot. It's good in some ways, but it makes everyone sad that she isn't cheery like she used to be.

"Zephyr Rise," Gazzy said looking at Chiron in interest just like Iggy had.

"Angelica Rise, but you can call me Angel," Angel said smiling sweetly at Chiron and looking innocent.

"Crystal will you please show Nicholas, James, Madison, Zephyr, and Angelica around camp before dinner," Chiron said looking Crystal straight into the

eye.

She looked like she wanted to refuse but finally gave in and said, "Yes Chiron. I'll show them around camp."

"Good," Chiron said.

"And Crystal," Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron," Crystal said.

"I'd also like it if you would help them train with the new weapons they've chosen," Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron," said Crystal

"Follow me," Crystal said to us and turned toward the door, opened it, and walked outside.

Geez, what's her problem?

Crystal/Max P.O.V.

I can't believe Chiron is making me train the new demigod/ex flock! Well I can't exactly blame him sense he doesn't know that they are the flock, and of

course I'm basically an expert at wielding weapons even bows, even though I'm the daughter of Zeus.

What?

I know the first time I handled a bow and arrow I almost shot a guy, but I can't back away from a challenge. You see for some of you people not up to

date with my picture perfect life (note sarcasm) a kid from the Ares cabin insulted me on my archery skills. So I practiced and practiced and soon I was

as good as a kid from Apollo's cabin. Man, you should have seen that kid's face when I hit the bull's-eye! It was hilarious!

I also can't believe they can't recognize me! Here's a news flash for all the random people in the world. Dye your hair a different color and ta da! Your

best friends won't recognize you!

I showed them the cabins, mess hall, arena, forge, strawberry fields, Pegasus stables, the climbing wall, Zeus' fist, told them facts about gods, titans,

monsters, and how celestial bronze is the only known metal that can destroy monsters. Finally we went got to the armory were I would help them chose

their weapons.

So far I have managed to not to punch one of them in the face so I guess it was going as good as could.

"So who wants to choose their weapon first?" I asked the flock.

"I will," Nicholas/Fang said stepping forward.

I gave him a sword, similar to most swords in the armory. It is a long sword with dark leather wrapped around the grip and red stone on the pommel.

"What's it called," he asked examining the sword.

"Dragon Fire," I said.

He nodded and put it back into its sheath.

"Who wants to go next," I said looking at the rest of them.

"May I," Madison/Nudge said.

Hmm. She didn't talk up a storm. Things must have changed a lot when I was gone.

I handed her a gun, but it was too flashy and Madison seemed to feel uncomfortable with it too. She tried a bow and arrow but almost shot Nicholas, so

that was a definite no. Then she grabbed a katana that had a fancy guard with black material wrapped around the hilt.

"I like this one," Madison said.

"I don't think so," I said, "Only a daughter of…"

All of a sudden there was a blinding flash, the type of flash that only happens when a god or goddess comes down to Camp Half Blood or a demigod has

been claimed. I looked around to see if one of them has been claimed and then my eyes finally landed on Nudge.

"Aphrodite," I whispered.

Madison was beautiful. Her hair was straight and she had on a blue spaghetti strapped dress that came down to her knees. The skirt was sparkly from

what I think is glitter. Nicholas' and Angel's mouths were slightly opened and Angel was also starring in awe. Zephyr/Gazzy was explaining what was

going on, but poor Madison didn't know what was happening.

"What are you starring at me for?" Madison finally asked.

"You've been claimed by Aphrodite, the goddess of love," I said.

"What does that mean?" Nudge said still confused.

"It means Aphrodite is your mother," I said.

She finally understood what I said and her mouth opened wider and wider and wider and when I thought it couldn't go wider it went wider. Instead of

going into a rant like I thought she would she just smiled and said, "That means I get this sword right?"

"Actually it's a katana, but yes you get it," I said pausing to take a breath.

"It's called Crystor," I added watching Madison admire the sword.

"Okay next person," I said.

"Can I have one?" Angel said.

"Sure. Let me find you one," I said scanning the shelves.

"Here," I said and handed her a whip.

She looked at it and then nodded pleased with it.

"What's it called?" she asked sweetly.

"Purity," I said.

"Really," she said in a voice that said, 'if this is a joke it's not funny'.

"I didn't make the whip, so don't blame me," I said putting my hands up in mock surrender.

James/Iggy came up next. It was easy like Nicholas'. I gave him a sword named Chrysaor. It was long with leather around the hilt.

I then gave Zephyr a spear called Alectro. If you press a certain button on the spear static electricity goes into the spear so when you throw it, it shocks

the person badly if you have not delivered the killing blow.

We started walking away from the armory. James and Zephyr were talking about something.

Then Zephyr said something really odd.

"Crystal, don't gods and goddesses go to the restroom?" Zephyr asked with much curiosity.

Thankfully the dinner bell rang, saving me from trying to answer this rather odd question.

**BlackSwan707: I hope this made up for the long wait. Please tell me who you think should be the mother or father of Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Also please tell me some good music to help get me some inspiration for the next chapter, so…**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Time!

**BlackSwan707: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I really don't have a good excuse. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Dinner Time!

Crystal/Max P.O.V.

"Okay," I said as we went into the mess hall, "Madison you will have to sit at Aphrodite's table and the rest of you will have to sit at Hermes' table."

"Why do we have to do that? Can't N… I mean Madison sit at Hermes' table," Nicholas asked me accusingly.

It's not like I going to kill them.

Geez… Isn't he dramatic.

"You shouldn't, because if she did sit at Hermes' table that would be disrespectful and she'd most likely be struck down from lightning from my father because she is the daughter of Aphrodite, not Hermes and Aphrodite would most likely curse you," I said in a I really don't care what happens to you so don't blame me voice.

"Fine," he muttered and Madison sat at Aphrodite's table and the rest of them sat at Hermes' while I went over to the table where the children of the big three sit.

Since Percy, Nico, and I are each children of the big three and don't have any siblings that stay at the camp Chiron has allowed us to have a table of our own until the big three had more children. When I got down to the big three's table I sat down next to Percy and in front of Nico.

"They're here," I whispered so soft only they could hear me.

"Who?" Percy asked confused.

"The flock," I muttered.

"What!" Nico and Percy shouted at the same time.

All the heads in the mess hall turned to see what was happening and they had to mumble sorry about ten times before the campers turned away and started eating again.

"Why are they here?" Percy said.

He looked like he was about to explode. He's basically like my older, really, REALLY, protective brother even though we aren't related. So is Nico except he's younger than me. After all they do know my sad, poor, tragic past.

"They're the new demigods that Grover brought, Sherlock," I said.

Nico balled he's hands into fists and his knuckles turned white with anger.

"Please don't do anything to them, guys," I said quickly.

"Why?" Percy said disgusted.

"Because if you do beat them to the pulp out of the blue they'll probably figure out who I was," I said desperately.

"Fine," Nico said, "But if they hurt you in any way we're going to kill them."

Percy was nodding his head and Nico was looking for confirmation.

"Fine," I sighed knowing that I couldn't convince them not to and took a drink of my Sprite. (A/N: Sprite Rocks!)

Then there was another blinding flash. I sure hope I'm not present when all of these take place…

All the campers looked around and our eye landed on the new demigods besides Madison.

Above Zephyr's and James' heads was a caduceus with two snakes wrapped around it, and above Angel's and Nicholas' head was an owl.

"Hail, Nicholas, son of Hades god of the underworld, Zephyr and James, son of Hermes god of thieves and travelers, and Angelica daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies," Chiron said.

I never knew Nicholas' was the son of one of the big three. I thought he'd be the son of Aphrodite. You know her children are mostly very stupid. Like unbelievably stupid. So stupid you want to kill yourself.

"That isn't right!" Angel yelled at Chiron, "G… I mean Zephyr is my brother!"  
She started running towards him and if looks could kill he'd be dead then raised again, then killed, then raised again… You get the idea don't you?

I blocked her path before she could get close to him.

While I'm alive I'm not going to let anyone hurt him especially her.

"Get out of my way Crystal!" she yelled, "This thing is a fraud!"

"You are related, but not the way you think you were. You shouldn't blame it on Chiron on who your parents are," I said calmly.

"I said get out of my way before you regret it," Angel said, her eyes blazing.

I felt a nudge on my mind barrier. She was trying to control me with her mind! After all she's done! How dare she call Chiron, the greatest camp director you could ever ask for a fraud!

Suddenly a dark cloud came over the camp and it started pouring down rain and lightning started striking around Camp Half Blood.

"No, I think you should sit back down before you regret it Angel," I said, my voice calm but colder than before.

"Crystal, stop it right this instant!" Chiron yelled over the wind and the wind instantly stopped.

"I'm sorry Chiron. I don't know what came over me. I guess I overreacted," I said bowing my head in shame.

"Well, you'll have kitchen duties for six months starting tomorrow, but next time something like this happens it could be much worse," Chiron said.

"Yes, Chiron," I said and walked back to my table, leaving a very shocked Angel behind me.

By much worse (for those who aren't demigods) it means I could accidently kill someone or something sacred to the gods with the lightning I had caused and I'd be banished from Camp Half Blood or worse if I didn't control myself next time.

Instead of finishing their dinner they left the mess hall and didn't offer any food to the gods.

Well, it isn't exactly my problem, is it?

"Why?" Percy said dramatically, "Why life? How could you be so cruel?"

"You don't know the worst part," I muttered taking another drink of my sprite.

"What?" Percy said

"Chiron is making me train the flock! I think it's only basics, but still! It's the worst thing you could do to me right now! I'd rather have kitchen duties for life!" I yelled softly enough only Nico and Percy could hear me.

"Sorry, Crystal I could help if you need any," Percy said sadly.

"I think I will need all the help I can get not to accidently beat one of them up," I said.

He cracked a smile and said, "We probably should tell Annabeth and Grover soon and Thalia when she comes here next week."

"I almost forgot!" I said.

Thalia is the best sister anyone could ask for. Like for instants, one time I caught my now ex-boyfriend, Matt cheating on me with a daughter of Aphrodite named Lilac. I told Thalia about it and one hour later I found Matt was in the infirmary with 3 broken fingers, a sprained ankle, a major concussion, AND a broken leg. Thalia said he _accidently_ fell off a cliff. I think she just beat him up and Matt was too scared to admit it.

Great memories aren't they.

I cracked a smile and I went from my seat to offer some of my food to the gods.

To kill time I decided to see what the "newdemigods_"_ were up to.

I quickly hid in a behind a one of the cabins, close enough to tell it was them

I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the flock's conversation, you know with my amazing (and annoying) ability to hear. Thankfully it worked.

"I don't think this is part of the school," I heard James say.

I snorted. They think this is part of the School? Are you kidding me? This is one of the few places the School doesn't know about.

Good grief.

"What about Crystal? She's got wings," Nicholas said.

"But she could have been born with them like everyone says or she could be an escaped experiment looking for a safe haven like us," James argued.

"Yes, but she could also be a spy. They could all be spies!" Nicholas said.

Stupid, ignorant, a…

I'm going to stop thinking this before I possibly scar your mind.

"But if she escaped from the School it would explain why I can't read her mind," Angel said.

"Why don't we just wait," Madison said softly, "Say they don't know what the School is. They'd think we are crazy and we'd be in more danger if this thing is real."

Wow. Things definitely changed when I was gone. N… I mean Madison didn't talk up a storm. They each started heading to their cabins and so did I before the harpies found me. I don't want to be eaten alive, kill a monster, or run from a monster right now.

I went to my cabin, opened the door, and went to bed.

Why did you do this to me life? I really hate you now. More than I thought possible.

**BlackSwan707: So what did you think? I'm sorry for those people who didn't want Fang to be the son of Hades, but I was going with the parent who was voted on the most if that makes any sense and Fang's powers and appearance would not make any sense if he was Athena's son. Plus, Annabeth doesn't deserve to suffer that much. I'll try to update faster next time and please tell me what you think about it. Oh and before I forget Max/Crystal is not saying the actual flock's names because even though she doesn't show it deep down she misses them and still cares for them.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Break From the Flock

**BlackSwan707: Hola World! It's nice to meet you too! Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 6: A Break from the Flock

Crystal/Max P.O.V.

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through my windows. The exact opposite of what I was feeling.

And I thought fate liked me.

Guess I was wrong because you know they're here.

I got up grumpily and changed out of my comfy clothes and put on one of my many Camp Half Blood shirts, denim shorts, and a random pair of Nikes.

I made my way down to mess hall and found Nicholas sitting with Percy and Nico eating breakfast and Percy and Nico ignoring him completely.

Good boys.

I sat down next to Percy and Nico as soon as my plate was piled with bacon, eggs, toast, more bacon, and some other stuff.

My goblet was filled with hot chocolate since coffee is overrated and I wanted something warm to fill my stomach and piled my plate with food.

I saw Nicholas staring at me smirking, and soon I got really, really, REALLY annoyed.

"What?" I said as I took a piece of bacon from my mountain of food.

"Isn't that a lot of food for a girl," Nicholas said still smirking.

"Well sexist pig. You know that lightning show I put on? Well it takes a lot of energy and I have to eat a lot of food to make up for that energy I lost. Any more

questions?" I asked with my arms now crossed.

A frown etching face like he was in pain. Without another word he started to poke at his food, his smirk gone.

For a moment I felt a pang in my chest, but I quickly dismissed it.

He deserved feeling pain.

Didn't he?

I quickly dismissed the idea and talked with Percy and Nico about what we were going to do today.

Percy wanted to go swimming like always and Nico wanted to get some extra training in since we were going to be teaching tomorrow. Nico was going to teach

Rosaline, a new demigod who was the only daughter of Aphrodite with common sense alive how to use a sword because Percy was going to help me with the

traitors.

"How 'bout a picnic?" I said out of the blue.

"Wha?" Percy asked.

Percy's a nice guy and he's my best friend but sometimes you can't help but think how stupid he is sometimes. I mean it wasn't until last year Percy asked

Annabeth out even though it was apparent to everyone, even to Annabeth, that they were in love.

A Picnic. You know, when you go somewhere with a basket of food and eat it," I said as if I were explaining something important to a 3 year old.

"Oh," Percy said suddenly very interested with his shoes.

Probably cause I embarrassed him majorly because he has a shorter attention span than a baby.

Unless it concerns one of his friends of course.

"Sure Cristie," Nico said.

"What did I tell you about nicknames!" I yelled and chased Nico around for the rest of breakfast.

We came back with Nico having numerous bruises and I had a triumphant grin on my face.

We both offered our food to the gods, and Percy had supposedly explained it to Nicholas how to do it so he would stop asking questions on what other people

were doing.

See, even Percy can get annoyed.

Nico sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed some food for our picnic. He could have just asked but he says that it's more fun to do the shadow thingy.

With food in hand Nico, Percy, and I went and invited Annabeth and Grover, and of course they said yes. Together we went next to my big sister's tree and

spread a blanket out.

"So I heard that there was something you wanted to tell Grover and I," Annabeth said.

You could see the curiosity was killing her.

"Yep. That's Annabeth alright. Forget about the food we need facts first," Percy muttered.

Even though Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend, he still acts like a child.

Apparently I wasn't the only person who heard him because Annabeth shoved him. Hard.

He went down and rolled down the hill. Down, down, down he went, where he goes nobody knows.

Anyways, after he finished rolling he sat up and yelled, "I'm okay!"

Of course that got us all in a laughing fit and Annabeth could barely hide her smile.

"Well," I started out saying trying to think of the right words so Annabeth would march up to them knife in hand, and kill them then and there.

"You guys can't do anything to these people or anything about this situation, swear to the River Sphinx," I said emphasizing the word, promise.

"I swear on the River Spinx I won't do anything to these people or anything about the situation, just tell me!" Annabeth said on her knees, literally.

"Well you know the new demigods?" I asked her.

She nodded real fast.

"Well they're also the flock," I said.

"What!" Annabeth yelled, her eyes blazing like the fire in Hephaestus' cabin.

She suddenly started to get up and march to them but was stopped by an invisible force.

"Crystal!" she yelled.

"You never know what could happen," I said trying to calm her down, "For all we know there could be some other bad guy and they are forced to go

somewhere else or they get killed. Use that brain of yours."

I could see Grover fuming silently. Even though he hadn't swore on the River of Sphinx he knew he couldn't beat them up now because I would overtake him

and beat him to the pulp.

Good boy.

The rest of the picnic was silent, the others probably brooding over the fact that they couldn't beat the flock to the pulp.

In the afternoon we went to the training arena and Percy and I sparred.

You might think that I would have a disadvantage, having two knives and not a sword, but I didn't.

The knives are longer than most, but I could still throw them, and since I have awesome mutant strength plus just being a child of the big three I had a

advantage most didn't.

I could block with two his sword by forming an x with the knives and then quickly stab or in this case poke, him with one.

I didn't really have to worry about hurting him as much as the others because he sort of heals in a way when he's in the water.

He was also the only challenge I had here besides Clarisse and Clarisse is a big jerk.

No offense.

Our sparring consisted of a fast flurry of parries, blocks, feints, kicks, and punches. By the end we were both tired and decided to call it a draw.

It was pretty amazing that he could keep up with me because I was a mutant, but there's a reason that he's a hero here.

Being a hero or 'famous' doesn't come easily.

I'm famous because of my wings, being the daughter of Zeus, and the fact that I rarely lose a match, duel, whatever you want to call it.

Percy is famous because he saved the world, duh.

So basically you usually have to earn being role model person thingy unless you're a slut from the Aphrodite cabin, then you're a role model to other sluts.

In fact, the only sane person, as I said before, that I know in the Aphrodite cabin is Rosaline Love, the strangest name in the world.

I mean she saved me numerous times from getting a makeover.

(Yes!)

Turning our weapons back to their other 'ordinary' form we sat down besides Grover, Annabeth, and Nico.

Well, I guess Nico could be a challenge for me, but he prefers to watch Percy and I, so he can pick up a few pointers, so he can "beat my butt when the time

comes".

Bad boy.

After a while we went to the lake and went swimming.

Yes perverts we had bathing suits on.

I had a white bikini on, because unfortunately, it's a pain in the butt to wear a one piece, or whatever people call them.

It hurts my wings.

I had Percy in my hand while I was flying so he could actually do a high dive without the fear of being electrocuted.

Suddenly I let go of him and he executed a perfect dive and somehow barely made a splash.

I shook my head as Percy came up and yelled, "That is not how you do it!"

I went flew really fast, stopped before I hit the water, did a backflip, retracted my wings, and did a cannonball in the water.

"That is how you go into the water," I said and started to bow in the water.

Grover was laughing like a manic, but then thought better of it and hightailed it out of here.

Percy pouted and sent a wave at me making me go under again.

"What was that for?" I shouted and we started horsing around.

Then we accidently hit Annabeth and we hightailed out of there faster than light, or so we thought.

Here's some advice young grasshoppers.

Never.

Ever.

Make Annabeth mad.

If you value your life that is.

She might not be a challenge when you duel her, but when she's angry or beating up a monster she becomes a completely different person.

When dinner came I was completely covered in bruises from head to toe, but Percy had bruises her and there.

There's one of the many advantages of being Annabeth's boyfriend.

I guess I should eat a little ambrosia and then with my awesome mutant powers I'll be back to normal.

After all…

I've got some traitors to train.

**BlackSwan707: I know that the Flock isn't in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one. I'm really sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed. I just felt **

**bad for you faithful readers for waiting forever for the next chapter.**

**If you know any martial arts style, moves, whatever you want to call it please tell me! It'll probably be a while before me, being my lazy self, updates **

**again, but I'll try. If you have any ideas of where this story should go just tell me. **

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: It Can't Be Max?

**BlackSwan707: I'd like to thank all the people for the corrections in the last chapter and I will try to fit your idea soon countrybaby, but I need to find where. Hope you like this chapter and hopefully it won't have as many errors as the last one. **

Chapter 7: It Can't Be… Max?

Max P.O.V.

"Hi newbies," I said standing in front of the flock, "Before we lay a hand on your weapons were going to do a little training. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Nicky boy said looking smug, "I'm wondering why a child of Zeus is training us and not a child of Ares. You know the god of war."

I looked at him sharply, "Are you challenging me?"

"No," he said sarcastically, "I was just thinking why a pretty, fragile girl is training us. The gods could at least give us some respect."

"Well I accept then," I said looking at him closely as thunder rumbled in the distance.

He sure had gotten cocky since…

Well you already know what I'm talking about.

"Let's not use weapons. I don't want to hurt you too badly," he said smirking.

We went to the middle of the arena.

Quite a few demigods had gathered around, probably betting on how long he was going to last and seeing if any lightning would strike him.

Percy was currently shaking his head at Nicholas' stupidity and the demigods that were making bets on how long he would last.

No one here could beat me in hand to hand combat, but Nicholas sadly didn't know that.

I heard someone bet 5 seconds in the background. Not that I'm bragging, I'm just stating a fact.

We both got into fighting stance, our legs slightly bent, as we circled each other.

"Ladies first," Nickolas said still smirking.

Without a word I went up to him and acted like I was going to kick his head and as both of his hands went up to his head I kicked him where the sun never shines.

While he was still vulnerable I dropped low and did a low spin kick which made him fall on his back rather ungracefully.

As he fell, I quickly pinned him to the ground.

"Are you sure you were talking to me and not yourself," I whispered loudly enough for only him to hear.

I stood and walked away towards the new trainees and I could see the Stroll twins laughing in glee.

I guess they won the bet.

"Anymore questions?" I asked the new trainees, excluding Nicholas of course because he was currently on the ground still in a daze.

I guess he wasn't excepting to be beaten much less hit that fast.

They all shook their heads in sync.

If this was any other situation I would have laughed but it unfortunately wasn't.

"Good," I said, "Girl will go with me and guys will go with Percy."

"Why are we separating?" Madison said so softly I thought I was imagining it.

"Because there are five of you," I said puzzled.

I didn't remember her being so quiet, even in her sleep.

"And it will be a lot easier on me correcting a few of you at a time than all of you, the next day you'll train with Percy," I finished.

She nodded and then looked at Percy and I curiously, as if trying to see what type of people we were.

"Before we start training, we're going to take a little jog," I said and Percy smirked.

They were going to be in for one big surprise.

Nudge P.O.V.

After following Crystal and Percy for 1 hour Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were panting heavily.

I would have been in the same position if I, like them, had not been jogging every morning and doing as many physical activities as I could manage.

After all, if I succeed in finding Max, I want to be in tip top shape.

Max wouldn't be happy if she saw that everyone from her old flock had slacked off and if we were ambushed by Erasers we would be utterly demolished.

Crystal stopped, looking at me surprised and yelled at the others, "Don't slow down! We're not ever halfway through!"

After she said that she and Percy started jogging again.

"How do people stand her?" I heard Fang or "Nicholas" as he has been calling himself lately, whisper.

"How am I supposed to know? I heard she was nicer to others, even when they are new," Iggy replied softly.

"I heard that!" Crystal yelled, not looking back.

Fang and Iggy immediately stopped and it seemed like there was something very interesting on the ground we were treading.

I muffled a laugh by coughing, earning glares from Fang and Iggy, but the glares soon turned into looks of surprise.

I looked ahead quickly and picked up my pace. I realized why they were surprised.

It was the first time that I had laughed sense I had been mind controlled to leave Max.

For some reason I felt like I was betraying Max, even though I know she doesn't know where I am.

It still hurts, knowing the truth. Sometimes I wish I didn't have the power to know what happened in the past. Well not the past, but vibes of what happened or whatever you want to call it.

Apparently the rest of the flock forgot about my power, because they ignored me whenever I tried to tell them the truth about Max, and I eventually gave up. I had touched the letter Max "had written" giving our location and how much money she expected. It looked just like Max's handwriting but when I touched it I saw a man writing it, not Max. What was so funny, was that the rest of the flock weren't even the tiniest bit suspicious.

Before this event they would say that they "would always stand by Max", but one "hint" of betrayal, good bye Max, hello "regular life".

I think the main reason for us going to regular school is that Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel hoped it would make me forget Max and become their friendly, talkative Nudge again.

It didn't work.

Funny as it seems, Crystal reminds me of Max.

Like Max, Crystal is one of the few girls in this would and doesn't care about things most girls would, like their looks and the latest fashion.

She didn't fall head over heels when Fang walked like the idiot he is which proved my point before.

I shook my head and slowed my pace down a notch, to conserve energy.

She had wings like Max too.

When I studied her wings it clicked in my head.

Why she was mean to the flock and I, that is.

If you looked closely, and I mean closely, you could see some of the white feathers on her right wing had gray on them.

If you looked the right way you could see and tiny M that was made from the gray feathers on her right wing, almost invisible to the naked eye.

For a while I forgot to talk and stared at her with wide eyes.

After all the searching I have done online, by the phone, and any way I could I have finally found her.

I have finally found Max.

**BlackSwan707: I made up the M part because I needed some way for Nudge to recognize Max. I probably could've waited for a few more chapters before Nudge realizes Crystal Flow and Maximum Ride are the same person, but I got impatient. **

**I am still open to suggestions for the story and techniques for weapons and hand to hand combat. **

**I have opened a poll for what I should story write after I sadly, finish this story, so please check it out. **

**I'm wondering if I should make Max and some of the flock should be some of the seven demigods from the prophecy instead of them just making up with Max and all. It would make the story longer and probably more exciting, and I could do other stuff like make a love triangle or something, and a sequel, so please tell me what up think. If I do do a love triangle, who do think should be in it?**

**I'm going to stop typing, but please tell me what you think or I might not update soon because of conflicting thoughts. **

**Sorry for the long author note thingy. Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**BlackSwan707: Thanks for all the reviews! I have finally made my decision and am going to do the Great Prophecy quest thingy. I can't wait to write about it so I guess I'm just going to have to try to update faster and not be such a lazy person.**

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Nudge P.O.V.

One name raced through my mind.

Max.

She's really here.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and before I knew it she told us that we were done jogging and could rest for a little while.

Quickly, I looked behind me I could see that Angel and Gazzy dragging their feet a few yards away panting, and Fang and Iggy had looks of relief on their faces.

The bell had rung, signaling that it was time for lunch Max said to eat up and to be prepared for some more "exercises".

I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips as they groaned in reply and then focused on the task on hand.

As the rest of the flock went to the mess hall I went to Max and Percy.

"Crystal, can talk to you?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"I guess," She said shrugging as she and Percy went to the mess hall themselves.

"Alone." I said still talking in the sweetest voice I could muster.

Percy suddenly had this glazed look in his eyes and turned to Max, "I'll see you later," and headed towards the mess hall before Max could say anything.

"Why did you use charmspeak on him?" she said in an accusing voice.

"Charmspeak?" I said confused. This wasn't exactly what I how I was planning the beginning of this conversation.

"Charmspeak," Max repeated, "When you tell someone to do something, but they don't have a choice."

"I didn't know I could do that," I said.

My hands became very interesting just then, the lines, the colors, the veins in my wrist…

"It's okay," Max said with what I think might have been concern, "I guess you didn't know until now."

"I want to tell you something Max," I said. Hopefully she won't take this too badly.

"What do you want?" she said glaring, her guard now up.

She had stopped walking looking me straight in the eye.

I guess she took this badly.

"I'm really sorry Max," I began and then took a deep breath, "I didn't want to leave you because I knew that you hadn't done anything, but the rest of the flock wouldn't listen to me, and they made Angel mind control me, and by the time I got back you were gone, and I didn't know if you were still in America or in Russia so I went with the flock, and I tried to find you the best I could, but I couldn't, and…" I was suddenly cut off be Max's hand.

First she looked deeply into my eyes and then she smiled.

It was a small, but it was a smile.

I took her hand off my mouth, "You believe me don't you?"

"Of course I do," she said looking kindly at me like she did before "it" happened, "You might be able to charmspeak, but I still know if you're lying or not."

My smile became so big you could fit the Empire State Building in there and there'd still be room.

"Now," she said seriously, "I don't want the flock to her a word about this conversation."

I nodded up and down until Max made me stop.

"Now how are we going to become friends without the flock becoming suspicious?" she asked, looking like the Max I knew again.

"Well," I began, "We could act like one of us got hurt and the other helped the other and we started to talk and then we…"

I was cut off by Max's hand.

I forgot how uncomfortable that felt.

I looked up and saw her smiling, "I guess we can just figure this out later," she said and smiled.

We laughed and started towards the mess hall.

Unfortunately, the happiness vanished faster than it had arrived.

**BlackSwan707: I'm really sorry that it's shorter than the rest, and nothing very interesting happened, but it was really hard to do Nudge's view, since you never see how Nudge thinks in the books, so it was a little difficult.**

**Nudge can use charmspeak, but she can decide whether or not to use it, unlike Piper in the newer Percy Jackson books.**

**I'd like to again thank you for all the reviews, because I probably wouldn't still be writing this story if you readers haven't said the things you said.**

**As much as I like the reviews that say, "Can't wait for the next chapter!" and all that, I would like if you gave me your opinion on what should happen or/and what you like or don't like.**

**Like, for example, maybe you think that I shouldn't have Jason or Piper in this story and that I replace them with someone else.**

**Also, do you think Max should go out with someone? I know a few of you like Max/Percy, and I could probably make it work, if I try hard enough.**

**I should update soon because of Christmas break (Yes!) so please review and I'll give you a virtual Peppermint Hot Chocolate from Starbucks.**

**So review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped!

**BlackSwan707: Hello beautiful, delightful, grand, fresh air! I have tallied up what you pairings, or whatever you want to call them.**

**Max/Fang: 2**

**Max/Nico: 2**

**Max/Percy: 6**

**Max/Anyone but Fang: 2**

**Max/Anyone but Percy: 1**

**Nudge/Conner: 1**

**Nudge/Nico: 1**

**Percy/Annabeth: 3**

**So, based on the tallies, I might have a love triangle between Max, Percy, and Annabeth (later), but don't bring any hopes up. I might not have Max and Percy fall in love with each other or if I do, it probably won't be in this story, but in one later in the series, if I do end up doing a series.**

**Personally, I think in this story that, "Fax" would not work in this story. **

**Making Max forgive Fang in this story will be hard enough to write.**

**If you read in the earlier chapters you do see that Max did know the other people were the flock.**

**In the later books it seems like Piper didn't really have a choice one whether she wanted to charmspeak or not, so I'm sorry if I don't have my facts exactly correct.**

**I am not going to make Angel evil in this story. She is a little girl who has been through more than most kids her age, and she wasn't written as an evil character. If I write anyone from the Flock as an evil character, it would most likely be Fang, but I don't think it I will. There is always a possibility, so I guess only God knows.**

**I, for one, hate long author notes, so here is the next chapter! :D**

Chapter 9: Kidnapped!

Max P.O.V.

Nudge and I were racing down a hill laughing, until there was a bright flash, blinding us for a few minutes.

After I regained my senses, I saw Aphrodite and Hera (aka my least two favorite goddesses), and to top it off, Hera was carrying Percy (not in a creepy way), who just happened to be unconscious

If it was only Hera, I would assume that she wanted to fry my brains, or something of the sort, but with Aphrodite and Percy in the picture, I had no idea what she was going to do. Maybe she was going to make Aphrodite make me fall in love with a tree, make Percy knock me out, and_ then_ fry my brains.

I guess Nudge is really rubbing off on me.

"What do you want Hera?" I said in a steely voice.

Sure Aphrodite was there too, but Hera was a bigger threat to me since I happen to be Zeus' daughter, and she was the one carrying Percy.

That sounded wrong didn't it?

Anyway, that isn't the point.

"I need you for the plan," she said, calm and collected as always.

"And Percy and Annabeth are getting pretty boring. Nothing's happening at all," Aphrodite said added miserably.

Seriously, only Aphrodite could be sad about Percy and Annabeth not kissing each other 24/7.

"Aphrodite, don't make me regret taking you," Hera hissed, making Aphrodite flinch.

"Well if that's it," I say in a sarcastic tone, "Then I'll take Percy from your hands and leave now."

Faster than I could blink, Hera came up, her hand had a mysterious golden glow to it, and she touched my forehead.

"The time has come, my hero," she said.

With that, darkness pulled me under.

The last thing I thought was…

Creepy.

Nudge P.O.V.

I knew the moment I saw her, that she was my mother, Aphrodite.

I didn't know that she would do what she did, and I didn't know that she would betray me.

For a moment I couldn't move anything, and I hated it, as the two goddesses disappeared with Max and Percy in tow.

As soon as I could move, I raced to the mess hall as fast as my two feet could carry me.

She couldn't leave, not when I just got her back.

The trees in the forest became a blur, and so did everything else.

I started to feel light-headed and so tired, I could barely hold my eyes open.

A tiny ball of hope flickered in my chest, that Chiron or another demigod would know what to do.

When I finally got to the mess hall all eyes were on me.

I was probably quite a sight to see, so I guess I couldn't blame them.

"They…" I croak, "Took…Them… Call… H… Hero…"

With that I fainted.

I am so ashamed with myself right now.

Annabeth P.O.V.

The whole mess hall was silent as Will, the head of Apollo's cabin, picked Madison up and carried her to the mess hall.

What did she mean?

I looked around the mess hall to see who "them" might be.

My eyes landed on two empty seats and I felt my legs weaken.

Out of everybody, they don't deserve it. After all that's happened to them.

As fast as I could I went to Nico with the hope that I was wrong.

"Have you seen Crystal and Percy?" I said, worry evident in my voice.

"No," he said and then his eyes widened, "You don't think it's them. How can you even think she was serious. She is part of that group."

"I don't see the rest of them laughing," I replied looking at the rest of Crystal's old group.

"Should we talk to Chiron about this," Nico said.

"I'm right here," Chiron said sadly, "I believe Crystal and Percy have been kidnapped, but by whom? I do not know."

"But who would want to kidnap them!" I shout as other campers begin to leave the mess hall, "What good would that do? The Titan War is over!"

"Do you think…" Nico said, "It had to do with Crystal's past life?"

I shook my head, "Crystal has been off the mortal's grid for years. They wouldn't know if she was alive or not. Plus they couldn't get past the borders. From what I understand they are just mortals who belong in a mental facility."

"What past life?" Chiron asked.

Oops... I forgot Crystal didn't tell Chiron about her past life.

I saw Nico give me a slight nod, and I began the story of Crystal's tragic life before Camp Half Blood.

As I got further and further into her story Chiron's face became grimmer and grimmer.

"Exactly what Zeus feared," Chiron muttered.

As he saw my questioning look he explained, "It wasn't just because the Big Three's children were stronger than most that they made the pact years ago. They also had abilities that were stronger than most I guess you could say. Some you could see physically like Crystal. The gods feared that they might get a hold of one of the children, especially one like Crystal and experiment on them, or become power hungry and use them to take over the world, or something of the sort."

"You mean Crystal's wings are really hers?" I said soaking up the new found knowledge.

"But what does this have to do with Crystal and Percy?" Nico said angrily.

"Nothing, but the thing is, Madison said that the kidnappers called them heroes or one of them a hero. You get my point," I said, "I have a gut feeling that whatever this is about, it has to do with some sort of prophecy, or personal mission that the kidnapper or kidnappers have planned."

"We need to talk to Madison, before we say anything," Chiron said gravely, "But until then we need to send out search parties."

Nico and I nodded slowly and Nico started walking away from us saying, "I'm going to contact some of the ghosts from the Underworld. Maybe they'll have some idea of where Crystal and Percy are."

Before Chiron and I could say I word, he walked toward the forest, to get some peace and quiet, and contact numerous ghosts that might give us some clues about where Percy and Crystal may be.

"Let's go check on Madison, before we send out the search parties," I said.

Hopefully she'll know who it was.

She has to.

**BlackSwan707: So... I hoped you like it. I think I'm going to end this story soon and start the next one, since I'm leaning towards the series idea, or whatever you want to call it.**

** I really appreciate all the comments you have given me.**

**I was sort of worried about this chapter since I've let Max get kidnapped before anything really happened between Nudge and the other campers.**

**Well, my fingers are itching to write the next chapter so see (not literally of course) you guys later!**

**I hope you have a Happy New Year, and ****Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Just the Beginning

**BlackSwan707: I'm really sorry that I have updated in a while. I was unsure about this chapter, since it was the ending, which would make this story **_**really**_** short. I tried to add things from a lot of people's views. Hope it isn't too bad. If a lot of you don't like it I'll try to rewrite it.**

Chapter 10: Just the Beginning

Max P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I had no control over my body, my emotions, and every once in a while my own thoughts.

It was almost as if I was in a play, going through various scenes, saying all the lines from the script at exactly the right time and the right place.

First I was kicking this random dude's butt and the before I knew it I was changing a baby's diapers (whose by the way were very smelly and I thought I may have almost fainted for a second.

The emotions were incredible and painful. Some I wanted to jump in joy and others made me just want to run away and cry.

Suddenly, my body felt like it was on fire, everything hurt, my vision started getting blurry from all the pain.

Fear entered my mind, and I couldn't think straight, but for some reason I kept on doing everything that these people told me to do.

Then it stopped.

All of it.

It was like the fire that consumed my body had been doused with cool water.

Only then did I realize that I couldn't remember anything at all.

Nothing.

Like there was a brick wall separating me from everything else.

I started to try to break that wall looming over my head.

I kicked it, punched it, did everything that I could think of and it didn't budge.

It didn't even crack.

It just loomed overhead, emotionless.

It seemed like there was something vital that I needed to remember.

Something that could mean life or death.

Something that I just had to remember.

Then darkness then welcomed me with open arms.

As I fell into this deep sea of darkness I could only remember three names.

Maximum Ride.

Crystal Flow.

And Percy Jackson.

Annabeth P.O.V.

I paced up and down as I waited for Madison to wake up.

It was strange that she had been out this long.

Will himself, said that she didn't have any physical evidence of getting hit, the only logical reason that on why she would be knocked out.

I'm pretty sure that the monsters haven't gotten that advanced.

"You should calm down and conserve your energy, Annabeth," Chiron said, as he glanced at Madison every once in a while.

"Calm down!" I yelled in frustration, "Conserve my energy! Percy and Crystal could be dead for all I know and you're telling me to calm down!"

"We cannot change what has already happened," Chiron said wisely, "And there is always the possibility that this is a bad prank, or Madison did not understand what she saw. Whatever happens we must prepare for the worse."

"Sure," I said sarcastically, but was interrupted by someone coughing.

As I turned around I saw that it was the one and only, Madison waking up.

I rushed to her, faster than the speed of light, and started asking her questions.

"Where are Percy and Crystal? Who took them? Is this a prank? If it is I'll make you wish you were never born. I'll let the harpies eat some limbs, and then throw you into Tartarus. Why would someone take them? The Titan War is over after all. Where…"

I was cut off by Chiron hand.

"Let the girl have a breath. She just woke up after all," he said kindly.

How could he say something kindly when Percy and Crystal are missing!

We need get this cleared up as soon as possible!

If they really were kidnapped this would be really bad. They could possibly be the strongest demigods the world has ever known, and if they were kidnapped, who knew what would happen to them.

Especially if the kidnappers were able capture them, they must be almost as strong as the gods themselves.

"I…" Madison stuttered, looking worried, "I… I can't remember…"

"What do you mean you can't remember?" I said, in a steely voice, grabbing her shirt and pulling her up not too gently.

"I can't remember," she said worriedly, "It's like a big wall separating me from my memories."

"When I said prepare for the worst, I believe that is what happened," Chiron said gravely.

"What do you mean?" I asked letting go of Madison's shirt and turning towards Chiron, "What you mean by the worst?"

"Gods and titans," Chiron started, "Are the only ones who can take a person's memory from them without any physical damage. Titans wouldn't dare kidnap a son and daughter of the big three, and then take a memory from a daughter of Aphrodite. Gods and Goddesses wouldn't dare take a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon except…"

I cut him off and finished his sentence, "Except Hera. Zeus and Poseidon wouldn't kidnap their own children and make sure no one knows, because they would have a good reason for visiting them. On top of that if one of them were to kidnap the other's child, it definitely wouldn't end well."

"I guess that made sense and all but why would Hera want to kidnap M... I mean Crystal and Percy? What motive does she have?" Madison asked, staring intently at me with are brown eyes.

"That..." Chiron said, "Is the one thing, I believe, only Hera knows.

Thunder rumbled over Camp Half Blood, and the water was restless.

The Gods knew.

Olympus 3rd Person P.O.V.

When the Olympians heard of the news, they all came to Olympus.

Poseidon, because it was his son she had kidnapped, Zeus, because Hera had kidnapped his daughter, and the others, because they did not want Poseidon, Zeus, or both of them, to throw Hera into Tartarus or something of the sort.

"What is the meaning of this Hera?" Zeus yelled at his wife, his fists clenched tightly¸"Why kidnap my daughter?"

"Don't forget about my son, Zeus," Poseidon said, "My son is the savior of Olympus. You need to learn how to control your wife."

The gods and goddesses were all tense, it was dangerous for _anyone _to have two of the Big Three mad at you.

"I believe I can control myself on my own, thank you very much," Hera said calmly as if nothing was wrong, "They are both somewhere safe where you cannot find them. If anything you too should control yourself and not have affairs when you're married."

"Why do this Hera?" Zeus said enraged, "If you are mad about me cheating on you, you should not take it out on my daughter, much less Poseidon's son! They have done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Do you think that I have done this for no reason?" Hera said, still calm and serene as she looked into her husband's eyes, and then turned to Athena, "Is it not true that Gaea is awaking?"

All eyes turned toward to the goddess of wisdom, not even Ares dared to move.

When it came to the subject of someone like Gaea, everyone knew that it was not the time or place to make a crude joke or loud remark.

"From the information I have gathered from gods and goddesses, it is possible. I cannot say for sure, but it is very possible that Gaea may awaken," Athena said her gray eyes filled with sorrow.

All the Olympians gasped in surprised.

If Gaea wakened it could mean the end of all of them.

If that was the case then Percy Jackson and Crystal Flow, were about to have an adventure much harder than the previous quests Percy Jackson had had combined.

Godspeed, Percy Jackson and Crystal Flow.

May you have good luck, because you'll need it more than ever.

Nudge P.O. V.

I sat on the front porch of the big house watching the rain go down again and again.

I had just gotten to be with Max again, and then she's gone.

I felt tears run down my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

Why? Why does life have to be so cruel? Why can't I be like other girls, where they only have to worry about money, grades, how popular they are, and their looks?

I was going to find Max and Percy again, even if it kills me.

I swear on the River Styx that I'm going to find her.

Chiron rested his hand on my shoulder.

I shivered as I thought about Max and Percy being kidnapped.

What would Hera want with them?

They did nothing wrong, they didn't commit a crime, or do something like set her hair on fire.

Well they might have… But with my current knowledge they haven't.

Sadly, I can tell today…

Is just the beginning.

The End…

For Now

**BlackSwan707: It might be a while to I write the next story for the series because I'm still trying to develop the plot, and which people from the flock should go on the major quests and if there are any of the actual people, like Hazel, Frank, and Leo, that I should keep in the story.**

**I sort of know what I'm going to do for the third story, but it's harder to think of the second one. I hope you don't hold your breath for the second one, since I probably won't have too much free time for a while, but I will try to start it as soon as I know what I'm going to do.**


	11. Sequel is Up!

**BlackSwan707: Sorry for the long wait! I posted the sequel to _Crystal Flow_ a few day ago, called _Daughter of Jupiter_. Please check it out! ****See ya!**


End file.
